


Another Look

by sandersonsister



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor knew from the second he saw Stephen that he was in trouble. A lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. I make absolutely no money off of this. Some of the dialogue is from the show.

The second Connor saw him, he knew he was in trouble.

He turned around to face Connor with Professor Cutter when Connor ran up to them, his bright blue eyes looking at Connor with a mixture of amusement and irritation. Connor instantly took in his dark hair, the lean body, the clothing that hid the muscles underneath, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. No one should be able to look that good - and by the way he had been laughing with the Professor, Connor knew the man had more than just looks going for him. Once again, unfair.

Connor had to force himself to look at the Professor as he spoke, had to move his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him. "Well, why don't I recognize you?" Professor Cutter asked, frowning.

Connor flushed a little, "Well, you've never actually turned up for the seminars." The Professor smirked slightly and turned away from him, the other man following with an amused smirk. Connor flinched, running after them. If Professor Cutter would just listen to him, it would be worth his time! He really wasn't an idiot, not that most people took the time to learn that.

"This is my laboratory technician, Stephen Hart." Professor Cutter said, introducing the other man. 

Connor tuned out as the man sent him a quick look, clearly not really seeing him. “Hi.” Stephen said, looking at something on the table. Connor mentally sighed, knowing he should be used to being ignored by people like Stephen Hart.

Professor Cutter grabbed a stack of papers from his desk, tossing them into the garbage bin beside him. Connor once again winced. "Oh... actually, that's my dissertation. Yeah." Professor Cutter shot him a look that Connor was pretty sure he didn't want to try and figure out, then bent down to retrieve the papers from the bin. "I argued that all life on Earth derived from organisms carried here by alien spacecraft. It's pretty sexy stuff."

The Professor sent him that look one more time, before giving the same look to Stephen behind him. Connor didn't turn to the other man, not wanting to see his features twisted because of Connor. Not wanting to see him look at him the same way everyone else did. Professor Cutter met his eyes once again, then tossed Connor's dissertation right back in the bin.

"It's a work in progress really." Connor muttered, deciding to just tell the Professor why he was here and worry about his dissertation later. He showed him the picture, praying that the man would actually give him a chance before kicking him out of the room.

“Can you tell me what this is?” Professor Cutter started, picking up a fossil. Connor listened to his explanation, jumping in when he saw an opening,

“That’s why I was wondering if you have seen this?” Connor said, holding up the paper he carried in his hand. “Some sort of giant undiscovered predator.”

Professor Cutter just rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper before walking over to Stephen. Connor was forced to look at the man as he lifted his head to see what it was Professor Cutter was showing him. Stephen took the paper from the professor, looking at it with disinterested eyes for a moment, before Connor snatched it back from his hand, making sure not to touch the other man.

Connor listened as the Professor tried to tell him to forget about it, to get a girlfriend. A girlfriend! “I’ve got a girlfriend…sort of.” Connor muttered, knowing that admitting to being gay was not something he should bring up at the moment. Not that he had a girlfriend- or a boyfriend. But he did have a girl friend.

That counted, right?

Connor argued his case, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He knew he had gone too far when mentioned Professor Cutters wife. A wife that had disappeared years ago. He knew this conversation was going nowhere anyway- obviously neither of the men saw what he did. He was just about to give up altogether when he mentioned the Forest of Dean,

Both men froze, turning to fix their eyes on him intently. He flushed slightly, wondering what about the Forest had both men so interested, before Professor Cutter turned to Stephen with wide eyes.

Stephen sighed. "If we leave now we can be there by lunch."

Professor Cutter instantly nodded, moving toward the door at a quick pace. Stephen let out another sigh, the shot Connor a clear "are you coming or not?" look as he followed the other man out the door. Connor didn't hesitate to run behind them, feeling something close to elation in his chest.

Okay, so they didn't believe him, but they were going to look- and he was going with them! That had to be something!

He climbed into the back of the truck as Stephen slid into the passenger seat and Professor Cutter started to drive. "I'm glad you guys decided to come with me, even if you don't believe what I tell you. You know, my dissertation really isn't horrible, if you would just take a look at it I think you would see why I-"

"Mr. Temple." Professor Cutter said, glancing at the young man in the mirror. "I'm sure you believe your dissertation is good, but why don't you concentrate on something a little more...real? Something you could prove."

"But I think I can prove-"

"Connor, what else did you think about doing?" Stephen cut in, his voice low and smooth. Connor felt something warm slide down his spine at the sound, and his mouth went dry.

"Uh, I hadn't really thought about it." Connor finally admitted, wincing as he saw Stephen's eyebrows shoot up. "There's always the Loch Ness Monster." Connor said, smiling at the earlier conversation he had in the Professor's office- the one he had barely been paying attention to.

The Professor groaned loudly, but Stephen sent Connor a wicked grin, knowing the young man was teasing. "Alright, I'll read your Dissertation." Professor Cutter muttered, seeing the look of amusement on his assistants face. "But don't expect much."

"That's all I ask." Connor said, smiling secretly to himself. 

They were all silent the rest of the trip- something that was really hard for Connor, as he could never stay silent for long periods of time. Finally, they stopped, Nick and Stephen both climbing out of the truck. Connor slid out slowly behind them, standing off to the side as they talked in low voices. “Right, I’ll get someone to show us around then.” Stephen said finally, walking away from Professor Cutter.

Connor moved beside the Professor, a bright grin on his face. Professor Cutter returned it slowly, as though he was afraid of upsetting Connor. 

Stephen returned a few minutes later with another man in a yellow vest, security. The man walked them over to a semi truck, and Connor stared at the gashes that littered the side. “Can you imagine how much force it took to rip this thing open? Look at the size of the marks. You know, if you want my opinion, its-“ Connor broke off, seeing the irritated glance Professor Cutter shot him, “You- you don’t, do you?”

Professor Cutter turned his attention away, looking toward Stephen, and Connor let his shoulders drop. Of course, no one cared about what he had to say.

“If I found these…gouges in the wild, I’d be certain we were looking for a large predator.” Stephen said, staring at the marks inquisitively. Connor was forcefully reminded about the stories he had heard about the other man. 

“But we’re in the Forest of Dean.” Professor Cutter remarked.

“It was huge. And so fast…” The security man started rambling, Connor nodding along with him. He had stopped listening though, looking at Stephen from the corner of his eye as the man moved to the gouges. 

“Well, there’s blood.” He remarked, looking at the red stained on his hands.

“Stephen, come give me an explanation for this.” Cutter remarked, staring at something Connor couldn’t see.

“It’s a hoax, obviously.” Stephen muttered, moving beside the other man.

Connor moved, looking at the metal fence that had been ripped in half. Hah! Now they had to believe him. “Can I just say something-“ He started, but stopped as the Professor moved away from him, once again acting like Connor hadn’t spoken.

Stephen went on to explain about Helen Cutter, Professor Cutter’s wife. That she had disappeared in the Forest of Dean. Well, that explained why he had wanted to come.

“I say we search.” Professor Cutter announced, turning back around and staring at Connor and Stephen- well, mostly Stephen. 

Stephen nodded, once again sighing. “How about we head to the hotel, and think about what to do?” 

Professor Cutter stared at him for a moment, than nodded. “Fine.” They headed to the hotel lobby, Cutter instantly moving toward the bar. 

“What do you think? Some sort of-“

“I don’t know what to think, Connor.” Stephen said quickly, cutting him off and staring after his friend. “But I need something to eat. Be back in a moment.” 

Connor nodded, already knowing the man wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. They never did. He sighed, moving back outside and getting his computed from the truck. He set the computer on the hood, then turned it on to his database, trying to match the picture to something.

“I was looking for you.” Stephen said, coming up behind him and making Connor jump. “I said I would be right back. What are you doing?”

“My database.” Connor announced proudly, moving to the side to let the man take a closer look. “I’ve been building it since I was fourteen.” 

“Its impressive.”

“Pretty cool, huh?” 

“Slightly sad.” Stephen remarked, moving away from him with a smirk as he went meet Professor Cutter- and some woman.

“This is Claudia Brown.” Professor Cutter said, motioning to the woman, “She’ll be coming with us.”

Connor felt his eyebrows raise at he took the woman in. Government. Had to be. “I knew it, it’s a cover up.” Connor remarked to Stephen, leaning so close he could actually feel the heat coming off the other man.

“What’s he talking about?” Claudia questioned.

Connor narrowed his eyes at the woman, not trusting her for a moment. “Connor never met a conspiracy theory he didn’t like.” Professor Cutter said with a smirk.

 

Connor saw Stephen smirk back, and he frowned as they all headed back into the truck. Of course, laugh at him, as always.

***

Dinosaurs. Real dinosaurs. That was the only thing Connor seemed to be able to think at the end of the following night- that and how amazing Stephen had looked jumping out of that truck after he saved them all.

Stephen. Somehow, Connor had found himself paired with Stephen most of the day, and Connor couldn’t seem to stop making an idiot of himself. 

Connor remembered the amused shock on Stephens face when Connor had mentioned some of the mans…accomplishments to Claudia. So yeah, like he said, he had heard stories. But Stephen had sent him a look that said he did not appreciate being stocked.

Not that Connor was stalking him. He hadn’t even known what the man looked like before yesterday morning. 

But Connor had to squish the disappointment he felt in his stomach when he had seen Stephen and Abby- a girl they had met in the Forest who now seemed to be a part of their little ‘group’- talking after they found the anomaly. There had been no doubting the look in Abby’s eye- she was attracted to Stephen. Really attracted. And Stephen had just smiled and talked to her. 

So, when he had once again got paired with Stephen, he had tried to get the man to open up. To admit that he was attracted to Abby. Although, Connor probably could have found another way to do it. Telling the man that he had a crush on Abby didn’t really seem to work. Instead, it just seemed to annoy the other man more.

But then Connor had found the Predator in his database- and he had told Stephen what it was. He had seen something flash in Stephen’s eyes, something that had made Connor feel that the other man actually…trusted him. And then Stephen asked him if he would be okay, and Connor felt that familiar heat explode in his chest once again, 

Then the man had left and Connor started getting more and more worried as the day went on. And then, at the end of the whole…adventure, that thing had appeared, and Connor had felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Because if that thing was here, then it had got around Stephen- and Connor knew that meant the other man had to be hurt somehow. 

And then he had shown up, driving like a maniac and slamming into the dinosaur. Connor had literally felt his knees shake with relief. Stephen was here, he was okay. And since Stephen was okay, everything else was too.

And that was when Connor Temple knew he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week was literally one of the worst in Connor’s life. First of all, Professor Cutter read his Dissertation… and promptly told him to pick something else. So that was months wasted. Then whenever Connor tried to talk to the Professor about what had happened the following week, he was avoided. 

And the Professor wasn’t the only person avoiding him. Whenever he saw Stephen, the man would disappear- usually not even looking his way before he walked out of the room, or turned away from him in the hallway. 

And then there was the issue of Connor’s friends. He couldn’t tell them what happened, but Connor would admit that he was never the best with secrets. He tried to subtly hint, but Tom and Duncan just laughed at him more than they usually did. 

Then he found a hint on the internet that something might be in New Forest- and he decided it was his chance to prove to all of them that he did know what he was doing.

So he enlisted Abby to help him, knowing it was desperate but not seeing any other choice. 

Then he regretted his decision when Abby started talking to him about Stephen- he knew she was attracted to him! Connor tried to push her into another direction, indicating that Stephen was gay- well, Connor certainly wished he was!- but the only thing that seemed to do was piss Abby off.

And once again Connor was left alone.

And then his week went from bad to even worse.

Duncan and Tom had followed him, then played a ‘trick’ on him to try to scare him- and in the process, lost him the one good thing he had going for him. Professor Cutter was furious, told Connor he was done with them. Done with the Anomalies. Connor’s eyes flew to Stephen, who only stared at him without compassion. 

But Abby was still on the team. Abby was useful. Connor wasn’t.

He was called in later that afternoon, because they needed help to figure out what it was they were dealing with. But Connor didn’t forget the comments from earlier that day. Didn’t forget the look on the Professor’s face when he admitted Connor really didn’t have a place on the team anymore.

He arrived just in time to hear that Stephen had gone into the tunnel, alone, trying to find the missing Professor. His heart shuddered, and he hurried to get out his computer, asking Abby what exactly had happened in the tunnel.

Of course, right after he found-possibly- what it was, Professor Cutter came stumbling out, carrying a hurt, delirious Stephen.

Connor was frozen in shock as everyone hurried over toward the two men. This couldn’t be happening again, not Stephen. Connor felt himself moving forward before his mind caught up. “Not poisonous, you said!” Claudia snapped, sending Connor a glare.

“I was only speculating!” Connor protested, feeling his heart fall once again. Of course he was wrong, he should be used to it by now.

Stephen started muttering something about Helen, and Connor saw Claudia stop Professor Cutter, clearing asking what Stephen was talking about.

Connor turned his attention away from them, looking at the pale, shaking figure of Stephen as Abby hurried along beside him. Connor slowly started making his way toward them, hoping to at least talk to Stephen for a moment- just in case. But he froze when he heard the next words Stephen uttered. “You know, you’re beautiful.”

Abby. Of course Stephen would like Abby back. Connor closed his eyes tightly. He knew it was going to happen, why did he let himself even hope that Stephen might feel…something for him? It was stupid.

“You’re delirious.” Abby commented to him.

“Have dinner with me?” Stephen asked her. Connor moved away instantly, knowing what was coming. He didn’t want to hear it.

Connor watched as Abby jumped into the ambulance behind Stephen. Of course she would go with him. Why wouldn’t she?

Abby was back twenty minutes later, announcing that without an anti-venom, Stephen didn’t have a chance. Connor followed behind Professor Cutter and Claudia as Abby explained the situation. “The only way to shorten the process is to collect a pure sample of venom.”

“How the hell are we going to do that? Ask him to fill a specimen jar?” Claudia asked with sarcasm.

“In a way.” Professor Cutter admitted.

Connor caught on to his thoughts instantly. But if he did that… than there was definitely a chance Stephen wouldn’t be the only one dead. ”oh, come on.”

Professor Cutter ignored him, picking up a walkie to tell Captain Ryan not to let the centipede go back through the anomaly. That done, the Professor’s eyes landed on Connor. “Find me something to do the job.”

Connor walked away, taking a deep breath. So this was up to him then, and if it didn’t work, Stephen would die. Perfect.

But it did work. Not only did it work, but Connor thought that he might have actually proved to Professor Cutter that he did deserve a place on this team…hopefully, anyway. After all, he was the one that had found the centipede! Not to mention hitting it with the stool…

Abby had went back to the hospital straight away, but Connor hadn’t followed her. Well…he had, he just didn’t want her to know that. He sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands. Why was he even here? The longer he stayed away, the easier it would all be. He wouldn’t have to watch as Stephen and Abby got closer. He just needed to remind himself that he had never had a chance anyway, so there was no use being disappointed. 

He waited another hour before standing and making his way to Stephen’s room. He stopped in the doorway, staring at the bed. Stephen was still pale, but now he looked like he was sleeping. No pain. The tenseness in Connor’s shoulders lightened slightly. Slowly, he made his way forward into the room, stopping at the chair Abby was perched on. “How is he?”

Abby barely glanced at him. “The convulsions have stopped. That’s something.”

Connor swallowed hard at the lines that lined the girls face. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Abby paused for a moment. “I don’t know him.”

Connor couldn’t help the amused smirk that crossed his face. “When has that ever stopped people from fancying each other before?” He said, once again forcibly reminded of his own unadvised crush.

Abby glared at him. Connor swallowed hard, then leaned forward. “See, the same thing happened to me once. With Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I mean, she’s a fictional character, but when it feels real…” He trailed off, trying to lighten the mood. No need for her to know the real crush he was referring to… plus, if he was talking about a fictional character, it would be more like Spike, not Buffy. “Then she stared hanging around with this badly animated dog and it all got a bit weird.” He smiled as Abby let out a small chuckle.

A cough sounded from the bed and Connor moved out of the room instantly, intent on finding a doctor. Stephen didn’t need him there. 

Connor stayed just long enough to make sure Stephen was okay, hanging around in the back of the room while he was checked over. Stephen’s eyes flickered to Connor more than once, at one point even shooting him a small smile that made Connor lean back against the wall in surprise. 

It was only after the Doctor left that Stephen turned his attention to Abby and Connor. “Did we get it then?”

“We did.” Abby said, smiling and leaning forward in her chair. 

“I see you’re back in action.” Stephen said, his eyes fixated on Connor. “I told them we needed you there. Glad they listened.”

Connor felt a blush overtake his cheeks. Stephen had stood up for him? Had wanted him there? “Thanks.”

Stephen shrugged, his eyes traveling down to Connor’s bag. “You don’t happen to have anything to read in there, do you? I think I might be here for awhile.”

Connor sent him a small smile, pulling out a book, “Just remember, you asked to read it.”

Stephen groaned lightly, but took the book from Connor’s outstretched hand. “What is it, something about more aliens?”

Connor just grinned, feeling happier than he had all week. Abby shifted awkwardly in her chair, instantly bringing Connor crashing back down to Earth. “Uh, I should go. Dissertation to work on.” 

Stephen winced slightly. “Right. Thanks for the book.” 

Connor nodded, walking out of the hospital quickly. 

He didn’t go work on his Dissertation. Instead, he headed back to the anomaly sight. He needed to talk to Professor Cutter. 

He found the man sitting in front of the anomaly, staring at it in concentration. “Hi.” Connor said quietly, going to sit beside the man. “Hey, uh, does this mean I’m back in?”

The Professor stared at him somberly. “Anyway we can keep you out?”

Connor grinned at him, but inside he was begging the man to let him stay. “I just want to help.”

“You did a good job.”

Connor’s grin widened as happiness exploded in his chest. “You know what, all my life I wanted to be in a crime busting gang, and now I am.”

The Professor frowned. “Sort of.” Connor admitted, looking back at the anomaly.

Connor saw the Professor continue to stare at him with an confused/irritated/amused look on his face. “I don’t suppose you could give me a cool nickname, could you?”

“No.”

 

“Alright, I thought not.” Connor said, standing and making his way out. As long as he was back in, that was good enough for him. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad week after all.


	3. Chapter Three

It was a few days later that Stephen was being released, and despite what he had told himself before, Connor knew he needed to be there. He had been carrying out different experiments with the anomaly, working with Professor Cutter, but his mind kept flickering to the man that wasn’t there.

It didn’t help that anytime he saw Abby, all she seemed to talk about was Stephen. Stephen said this, or Stephen was doing that. How much could the man do from a hospital bed, really?

Connor hadn’t gone to see him since that first day, but he figured he would go…just to make sure the man had a ride home. Not any other reason.

He walked in to find Stephen filling a bag full of his things that had migrated over in the last few days. “Connor.” Stephen greeted, shoving what looked like a pair of shorts into the bag.

Connor grinned, “You look better.” He said, moving against a wall.

Stephen shot him a look, complete with raised eyebrows. “Yes, well, I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

Connor winced. “Yeah, well… you really cant remember a thing?”

“Not a thing after I went into the tunnels.” Stephen replied, not even asking Connor how he knew that. He moved around the bed, grabbing something he apparently forgot to pack. “Probably for the best though, right?”

Connor kept his face impassive, but he felt his heart jump. Stephen didn’t remember asking Abby out. So yes, according to Connor anyway, that was a really good thing. 

“They say it’s only temporary.” Stephen told him, making Connor frown.

“It has to be kinda scary though.” Connor said, “It wasn’t until you got bitten that I thought one of us might actually die from doing this.” He saw Stephen stare at him with a frown before turning back to his bag. Connor felt an odd burning sensation in his throat when he remembered Professor Cutter pulling Stephen towards them the other day. “It really upset me.” Connor confessed.

Stephen froze, turning to him with annoyance. “You must have gone through hell.” 

“Yeah.” Connor replied, knowing that man was being sarcastic. He didn’t know how close to the truth he really was. Connor nodded, then forced himself to smile. Stephen smiled back slightly as Connor continued. “It did make me think about what’s important, though. Sorts out your priorities a bit.” He kept his face expressionless as he asked the next question. “If you get killed, can I have your Ipod?” 

Stephen froze, giving Connor that look he was fast becoming used to. Now if he could only figure out exactly what it meant…

They both turned their heads when footsteps sounded. Connor stared incredulously at Abby, forcing himself to smile at the girl when he noticed the way Stephen’s eyes were looking at her. “Is that perfume?”

“I can do the girl thing, you know.” Abby snapped.

“You look really good.” Stephen told her, making Connor’s jaw clench. “It was good of you both to come, you shouldn’t have bothered.”

Connor felt his heard sink and knew he had to cover his tracks quickly. “Don’t flatter yourself. Some of us just like hanging out with nurses.”

Connor turned around to see that look on Stephens face once again. “I’ll give you a lift home.” Abby declared.

“There’s no need, my girlfriend is picking me up.” Stephen replied.

Connor froze. “Girlfriend?”

“Allison.” Stephen said, meeting Connor’s eyes. Connor fought to keep his face calm, to not show the familiar disappointment. Stephen continued to explain, and Connor found himself nodding along with what the man was saying. Connor forced himself to joke with the man, ignoring the way Stephen’s eyes were once again fixated on Abby. “I’d better go.” Stephen said, shifting his eyes to Connor and once again giving him that look. Connor waved, hoping the man would leave quickly before Connor started to cry.

“Two years.” He commented. “How much sex are they going to have?” 

Abby threw a pillow at him, and Connor forced himself to remember he wasn’t the only one upset about this development. He forced himself to compliment Abby, then quickly made his way out of the hospital. He didn’t get far when he got a message from Cutter, telling him that there was another anomaly and he needed to get to a local pool.

Connor sighed, going to the nearest bus and hoping to get their quickly. It wasn’t until he was halfway there that he realized he probably could have just gotten a ride with Abby. 

Connor made his way to the pool quickly, surprised to not only see that Stephen was there, but he was in swim trunks and already in the water. “Should you be here?” Connor asked him instantly, moving to sit on the edge of the pool.

Stephen rolled his eyes and made his way over to him, hoisting himself up to sit beside him on the edge. Connor swallowed hard. Stephen hadn’t bothered to put much space between them, and even through his many layers Connor felt the heat coming from Stephen’s body. He forced himself to look away from the water that was dripping down Stephen’s bare chest…and made himself look at the wall so his gaze wouldn’t drop even lower.

Stephen stood, moving to get another pair of goggles, and Abby came up to kneel behind Connor. “I could have given you a ride.” She said, giving him an amused smile.

Connor shrugged, smiling back sheepishly. “I forgot.” 

Connor heard Stephen chuckle as he made his way back over to the. “You know, with all this chlorine in the pool, I’m surprised the creature even came through.” He ignored the way Stephen once again sat to close to him, “For a reptile it would be like…swimming in a bucket of acid.” 

“It probably sensed the danger and got out fast, before the anomaly closed.” Stephen remarked from beside him.

Connor watched as Abby stood and moved away from them. “So…how’s Allison?” Connor asked, trying, and failing, to ignore the way Stephens arm was now pressed lightly against his as the man shifted. 

Stephen shrugged. “Jet lagged.”

Connor stared hard at the water. “See, its funny, because you always gave me the impression that you were single.” He said, glancing up at the man quickly.

Stephen didn’t look at him, “That’s funny, I didn’t think I was giving any impression what so ever.” 

Connor looked back at the wall, “You’d be surprised.”

“Connor, I’m flattered, but you’re really not my type.” Stephen said with a smirk, right before falling back into the water.

Connor’s heart skipped a beat and he froze. That was just a joke, right? He hadn’t actually thought Connor was…that Connor…how’d he know?

Connor moved from the side instantly, hoping to get far enough away so Stephen couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks…or the hurt in his eyes at the throw away comment.

“There isn’t anything here.” Abby said, coming up beside him a few minutes later. “I’m going to get something to eat, want to come?”

Connor hesitated a moment. “Just us?”

Abby frowned slightly, but nodded. “Stephen said Allison was waiting.” She mimicked with a roll of her eyes.

Connor winced, than grinned. “Sure. Where to?”

The two of them were halfway to Abby’s car when Stephen stopped them. “You two heading out?”

“We’re going to get something to eat.” Abby replied, her voice a little colder than normal.

Stephen’s eyebrows rose as he looked between them. “Together?”

“Yes, together.” Abby replied, grabbing Connor’s arm and pulling him toward her car. Connor turned his head back to Stephen, shrugging his shoulders at Stephen’s bemused expression.

It was awkward. The two of them really didn’t have much to talk about. It consisted mostly of Abby complaining about Stephen, about how she couldn’t believe he would ask her out if he already had a girlfriend. Connor tuned out, only nodding when he felt it appropriate. 

Thankfully, Connor’s phone lit up with another message from Professor Cutter. “We need to go.”

They arrived at the beach about thirty minutes later, seeing the secret service men already around. “What’s going on?” Connor asked, coming up to Professor Cutter and Stephen. 

“The boys’ body was found here.” Cutter replied, motioning to the water. “The anomaly has moved. And whatever was in that pool is now here.”

Connor frowned. “They can move?”

“Apparently.”

“If it’s still here.” Stephen’s voice cut in, his eyes scanning the water. “We haven’t seen anything.”

“Then I suggest we start looking.” Professor Cutter remarked, moving away from the group.

Abby and Stephen moved away also, and Connor stared at the water. If the anomaly was here, then it would…

He quickly grabbed a branch, moving toward the water. If he was right…well, he needed to be sure before he said anything. He didn’t want to be wrong again.

Slowly, he dipped the branch into the water, waiting until it hit the bottom and pulling it up. He quickly grabbed a pen from his pocket and made a mark. Now to wait.

“Connor!” Stephen called, motioning him over. Connor moved toward the man, eyebrows raised. “Playing in the water?” Stephen remarked, an amused smile on his face.

“Of course not.” Connor protested, following the man as he led the way to a truck. Stephen motioned for him to help him unload. 

“How was lunch?” Stephen asked.

“Uh…awkward.” Connor replied, moving things out onto the ground. “Abby and I don’t seem to have much to talk about.”

“So you’re over your crush then?” Stephen asked amusedly. Connor’s eyes snapped to him in shock and puzzlement. What does Abby have to do with…

Oh. Stephen thought Connor had a crush on Abby. Right.

“Maybe.” Connor replied, hoping that the other man wasn’t asking so he could move in on the girl. Of course, Stephen did have a girlfriend. Allison. Right.

“Thanks for the help.” Stephen said, turning around and motioning for Abby to come over and help him. Okay then, guess his time was over.

Connor moved back to the dock, picking up the branch and moving toward the supplies. He found a pale pink piece of tape and placed it where his mark had been earlier. Than he moved back out to the dock and once again placed the branch in the water.

He pulled it out, staring down at the water mark. Alright. He tried it again, only to find it in the same place. “Professor Cutter! You’re going to want to see this!” Connor yelled. The Professor ran over to him and Connor quickly explained. “-its like the waters pouring out of it.” He finished, seeing Stephen run up behind the Professor and stare at him intently.

“It must be flowing out through the anomaly.” The Professor said, staring at the water. Stephen was doing the same thing, a frown on his face. “Which means it still out there somewhere.”

Connor continued to stare at the water as Cutter moved off the dock, making his way toward Claudia. Stephen moved closer to Connor. “Good job.” He remarked, not looking at the younger man. “Now if we could just find it…”

Connor grimaced. “Right. I suppose that’s your job then?”

Stephen chuckled, placing his hand on the younger man shoulder in a friendly gesture. “I was lying earlier, you know.”

“About what?” Connor asked, distracted by the warm hand on his shoulder.

Stephen smirked. “Figure it out. You’re the genius.” He turned, making his way back toward the rest of the men. 

Connor only moved off the dock when Professor Cutter started running toward Stephen, talking about steam. Stephen had instantly taken off running, moving toward a wetsuit, as Cutter explained to the rest of the men. Connor turned around, staring hard at the water and trying to see the steam the Professor was talking about…

Then he got distracted by Stephen moving toward the water in a wetsuit. 

Connor turned his head sharply as the Professor went to get changed. He couldn’t look at Stephen like that, or something that shouldn’t happen would. He saw Abby’s eyes fixated on the man his own eyes were avoiding and frowned. “Come on, shouldn’t we be getting samples?”

Abby stared at him in shock at his harsh tone, but followed him to the supplies. Connor felt a little guilty, but his head kept spinning. Stephen in a wetsuit. Stephen and his cryptic comments. What had he meant on the dock? 

Connor sighed. He needed to concentrate, think about everything else later. Connor stopped and stared as Stephen and Cutter rode off, then turned to Abby with a smile. “So why does Stephen get to do the fun stuff while we get stuck with water samples?”

“Because he looks better in a wetsuit.” Abby muttered.

Connor’s eyes narrowed, but he commented anyway.” I can do the action stuff too, you know. I’m not just a massive intellect.”

Abby just chuckled as they made their way down the beach. They hadn’t gone two steps when Abby once again commented on the Allison/Stephen situation. Connor stood up for the man, wondering how Abby could really blame him. He had been dying after all.

“Maybe you should just move on.” Connor commented. “There are plenty more fish in the sea.”

The two of them made their way into the water, taking different samples and readings. Connor froze when he saw the geese fly away quickly, then looked at the water in shock. “Abby, whats that?”

They both stared in horror at the huge form coming toward them. Connor’s first instinct was to move, to get out of the water as quickly as possible. “Don’t move!” Abby snapped, making connor freeze once again. They both looked around, trying to see if it was anywhere around them. 

Connor motioned for Abby to move, “Go! Quickly Abby!” He said, taking off as fast as he could in the water. He looked back, seeing the figure approaching them and moved faster, feeling adrenaline flood his viens, led on by fear. 

They hit land and Connor grabbed Abby’s arm, pulling her back. “Okay?”

They both gasped, moving back as it landed on dry land, snapping huge teeth. Connor pulled Abby back further until they hit the fence, both trying to stay out of its reach. Connor’s eyes frantically took in their surroundings, praying for someone to be close enough to help them.

He started pulling Abby to the side, only to stop as it lunged that way. He tried the other side, only for it to happen once again. Finally, as it lunged at them, Connor pushed Abby out of the way and grabbed onto a paddle. Using it as a weapon, he hit the predator multiple times, hoping that it would just forget about them and move on.

The next time it lunged forward, mouth open wide, Connor plunged the paddle down its throat, pushing hard and hoping to choke it. The wood snapped in half, leaving Connor with the end, as the rest of it stayed in the predators mouth. It turned, falling back into the water in a rage. 

Connor turned, pulling Abby close to him as they both let out a shaky breath. 

“What happened?” Stephen asked, running up to them a few minutes later, Professor Cutter right behind him.

Abby explained shakily, moving out of Connor’s hold. Stephen listened with a frown on his face, placing a hand on her shoulder. “But you’re both okay?”

She nodded, “Thanks to Connor.”

Stephen removed his hand as Professor Cutter pulled a shaky Abby away. “You’re alright? Really?” Stephen asked him in a low voice, his eyes moving over Connor’s body frantically.

Connor nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. “Did you find it?”

Stephen nodded, motioning for Connor to follow him. “Yeah. We lost a diver.”

Connor winced and Stephen moved to squeeze his arm lightly. “Do you know what it is?”

“I think so.” Connor said, stopping and looking at the water. Professor Cutter moved toward them, his eyebrows raised inquisitively. Stephen just squeezed Connor’s arm one last time before moving over to the rest of the divers and Captain Ryan.

Connor stayed with Connor, telling him what he believed the creature was. Professor Cutter moved off, leaving Connor to stare at the water once again. Abby moved up to him. “You saved my life.”

Connor looked at her in surprise. “I guess I did.”

He gasped in shock as she hugged him, then moved his arms around her and smiled. Maybe he had a friend in this after all.

He looked up, only to see Stephen staring at them with that damn look again. “Okay, um,” Abby stuttered in Connor’s ear.

“What?” Connor asked, breaking his eyes away from Stephen.

“You can let go now.”

Connor realized he was still hugging her and blushed, letting go instantly. “Sorry, I was just…” just staring at the guy you like. Right, he wasn’t going to say that.

“Nick wants to check something out, I’m going to go with him. Research stuff.” Stephen said, appearing beside the two of them with a closed off expression. “You two should go home and get some rest.” 

Abby nodded, “Until it opens again, right?”

Stephen nodded grimly, “If Nick is right, it will.”

“Right.” Connor said, shrugging his shoulders. “Where’s the bus stop?”

Abby and Stephen both turned to him with amused eyes. “I’ll take you home.” Abby told him, shaking her head slowly. 

Connor shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, I don’t think I’m going there. To far away from anything if we get called back out.”

“So where will you be going?” Stephen questioned, frowning.

Connor blushed and avoided his eyes. “I haven’t exactly started my new dissertation yet.”

Stephen groaned. “Great. I thought you were doing that a week ago. When you didn’t come see me in the hospital.”

Connor blushed brightly, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Professor Cutter yelled for Stephen, motioning to the truck. Stephen just shot Connor that look again, then turned and joined his friend.

“Well, he caught you.” Abby joked.

Connor didn’t hear from anyone the rest of the day, so he spent the time working…okay, so he ended up on his couch watching a Star Wars marathon. Then it was Friday and Connor found himself sitting in the student union, back on his computer and looking for the creature. Just because it hadn’t appeared yet didn’t mean it wasn’t going to. 

Then Tom came up behind him, reading over Connor’s shoulder with sarcasm. Connor shut his computer and leaned back in his chair, avoiding his friends’ eyes. He gathered up his things and tried to get away quickly, not wanting another confrontation like the last. He was stopped as Tom commented about their DVD night, and Connor made up his excuses and left quickly. 

He went to the nearest bus stop, wanting to get to headquarters so he might be able to work without people looking at him like he was mad. He arrived just in time to see Stephen and Cutter in an intense conversation, Stephen with a glare on his face and Cutter staring at him with a frown. They both headed down the stairs, Cutter nodding to Connor as he passed. Stephen stopped, a frown on his face. “Don’t you have a lecture about now?”

Connor shifted nervously. “Uh, not an important one.”

Stephen closed his eyes. “Stop missing lectures, Connor. Not unless you have too.”

Connor just nodded, looking down at his feet as Stephen moved away from him. 

“We have to go.” Professor Cutter said, running by them.

They made their way to a small town, apparently the anomaly was in a woman’s basement. Connor stayed silent through the trip, feeling like he had somehow he shouldn’t break the tense silence between Cutter and Stephen. They all jumped out of the car, Stephen and Cutter heading inside as Connor went to great Abby.

Only a few minutes later, Stephen came out and started unloading the back of a truck, Abby moving to help him. Connor went toward the two of them, only to catch a snatch of their conversation. “Look, I thought I was going to die, and I didn’t want to without you knowing I…liked you.” Stephen said.

Connor froze. Right, okay. He turned around quickly, ducking behind Claudia’s car and squeezing his eyes shut. Come on, Connor. No reason to break down. You knew it was impossible. You knew he felt something for Abby.

But no matter what he said to himself, the urge to cry kept getting stronger.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but he finally moved back into view when he heard Abby calling his name. “There you are! They want you inside!” She said, meeting him halfway. She gripped his arm, staring into his face. “Are you alright?”

“Fine! Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, forcing a smile.

Abby looked at him for a moment longer, clearly not believing him, then gripped his arm and pulled him toward the house. “I have so much to tell you later.”

Great, that’s just what he needed.

He was still wallowing when he heard Lester’s comment. “-Helen Cutters still alive changes everything.”

Woah, what? “She’s still alive? How did I miss that?”

“Long story.” Claudia told him.

“So for eight years she’s been living in the past. My god, how am I going to explain celebrity love island to her?”

“Shut up, Connor.”

Connor just frowned, listening to the rest of the conversation. It seemed to be Professor Cutter vs. Lester. As usual. Lester threatened to kick them off the anomaly project and Connor’s eyes immediately snapped to the Professor. But instead, his eyes met Stephens. The man looked sick.

Connor instantly knew something more was going on here, and that something had to do with Helen Cutter. 

Stephen went down to help Professor Cutter as he went through the anomaly, Abby keeping the time. Connor just sank into a chair, feeling grief rise in him once again. Why did he feel this way? He was used to being disappointed when it came to crushes- he shouldn’t feel like this over a man he had known for a month. 

Abby tried to talk to him, to tell him about what happened with Stephen, but Connor blocked her out, not wanting to hear it. He didn’t want to know about how she turned him down, didn’t want to know about how Stephen liked her. Didn’t care that Stephen and Allison weren’t getting along as well as they used to.

He just didn’t care.

Finally, he stood and started looking at the city plans, hoping to have something productive to do. It wasn’t until Stephen appeared, asking about the time, that inspiration struck. “The drains. Stephen? In theory, the creature could make its way from the sewer system all the way to the river.”

Stephen stared at him intently, a frown on his face. 

“And once its there, it could go anywhere.” Connor continued.

“And?”

Connor delivered the rest of the news, knowing that they wouldn’t be happy with it. And then the special forces men came in, Claudia with them “What’s going on?” Stephen demanded.

 

Claudia just stared at them and closed the door.

 

Connor let out a deep sigh, sinking into his computer chair and placing a hand over his face. Helen Cutter, taken into custody. Alive. Professor Cutter, almost dying. 

Would they get through one mission without someone almost dying? 

When would their luck run out? When would almost turn into a fact?

Connor closed his eyes, thinking to the look on Stephen’s face when they had led Helen Cutter away. There was definitely something more there. Connor didn’t know what, and he was almost certain that he didn’t want to know.

He heard a buzzing noise and glanced down at his phone, seeing a number he didn’t recognize. “Hello?”

“Connor?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Its Stephen. Look, are you alright?”

Connor sat up in his chair, eyes wide. Stephen? Stephen was calling him? How did he even get Connor’s number? “What?”

“You seemed a little…off today. I just wanted to make sure. You cant be distracted.” Stephen’s voice continued, the tone stoic.

“Um, yeah, I’m, uh, fine.”

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you around then. And Connor?”

“Huh?”

“Go to class on Monday. I’ll be checking.”

Connor stared at the phone in his hand as the line went dead. What the hell was that about? How had Stephen even known Connor was upset? He had barely spoken to the man that day. Slowly, Connor pulled up his call logs and looked at his last received call, and then pressed ‘save.’


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen did check. Twice. And at the end of the day, Connor found him waiting for him in the hall. “Want to go for a drink?” 

Connor blinked, “Uh, sure.” He followed Stephen, neither of them saying anything. Connor’s mind was buzzing. What was going on? Why would Stephen want to go for a drink with him? They spoke to each other on missions…and one very odd phone call. Connor jumped up into the passenger seat of Stephen’s truck, waiting until Stephen had climbed into the drivers seat before asking the question. “Is something going on?”

Stephen eyed him as he pulled away from the school. “I just…Connor, sometimes you just need a drink.”

Alright then. “With me?”

There was silence once again and Connor let out a deep sigh. “This is because of Helen, isn’t it?”

Stephen’s eyes snapped to him, and Connor yelped. “Stephen! Road!”

Stephen cursed, looking forward again and turning the wheel sharply. “What do you know about that?”

“I’m not as much as an idiot as people think.” Connor muttered, looking out the window. “I see things. Hear things. And I know that every time Helen’s name comes up, you and Professor Cutter act tense. Well, more like you act tense and Cutter obviously has no idea what’s going on.”

Stephen continued to drive in silence, then let out a deep sigh. “Connor, I can’t believe I’m asking you this, but can you keep a secret?” He shot him a sardonic look. “And I mean keep a secret- not like you kept the official secrets act.”

Connor nodded, turning his eyes back to the man beside him. His handsome face was tense, his hands tight on the steering wheel. Connor felt his heart go to the man, a lump forming in his throat. “What’s going on, Stephen?”

Stephen glanced at him, then turned sharply. “We’ll go to my flat.” He muttered, not saying anything else as they continued on. Connor’s eyebrows shot up, not knowing if it was such a good idea for him to be somewhere alone with the man. But he didn’t say anything, knowing he couldn’t really explain it anyway.

They pulled up to a nice building and Connor climbed out of the truck and followed Stephen to his door. “Drink?” Stephen offered.

Connor just nodded, looking around the flat with interest. It was nice, a big open floor plan, and Connor smiled slightly at the pictures spread throughout. There were none of people, but there were a lot of landscapes and animals. “Did you take these?”

Stephen nodded, his eyes fixed on the picture on front of them. “Yeah, when I travelled.” Connor just nodded, moving from one picture to the next with Stephen trailing along after him. 

Finally, Connor moved over, slowly sinking down onto the couch. Stephen sank down beside him, taking a deep gulp of his own beer. Connor sipped his, waiting for the man next to him to start talking. He leaned back, flinching sideways as his arm brushed against Stephens. 

Stephen turned to him with raised eyebrows and slowly started shaking his head. “Touching me isn’t going to kill you.”

“Sorry.” Connor muttered, once again finding himself avoiding the man’s eyes.

Stephen sighed, falling back against the couch and deliberately pressing his bare arm against Connor’s. “It was years ago, back when I was a student. Helen was one of my teachers- as was Nick. But Helen…I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her.”

Connor sucked in a breath, once again wondering if he wanted to know where this was going. 

“I never expected anything to happen.” Stephen continued, staring at the wall in front of him. “But it did. It took months, but she started coming on to me more and more. Asking me to stay after class, started complaining about Nick. Started telling me about how Nick didn’t appreciate her, how horribly he treated her.”

Connor opened his mouth to protest, but Stephen waved his hand, shoving Connor’s words away. “I know now, that it was all lies. I think I knew it then too. I saw the way Nick looked at her, the way he acted around her. I just didn’t let myself believe she would lie to me like that.”

He took a deep breath. “Once the affair started, I didn’t want it to stop. She ended it five days before she disappeared.”

Connor was silent, processing this information. “And Cutter-“

“I never told him.” Stephen said, grabbing the beer from Connor’s hand and downing it. “When it happened, I was with him, trying to find her. Then I was trying to help him. Then we became friends. And then we started working together.” He chuckled darkly. “How do you think he would feel if I told him I was sleeping with the wife he has been looking for for eight years?”

Connor winced, but there was another question in his mind, one he wasn’t so sure he wanted an answer to… but he asked it anyway. “Did you love her?”

Stephen frowned, his eyes locking on Connor’s. “I thought I did. Back then. But now…no. I cared about her, I was in awe of her, but I didn’t love her.”

Connor let out a deep sigh, lifting his hand and rubbing a hand over his eyes. “And now Helen is back. Stephen, you have to tell Cutter.”

“I can’t.” Stephen said, leaning forward and resting his head on his knees. “It’s been eight years, Connor.”

“Stephen- I don’t know Helen. But I know Professor Cutter is your best friend- and if I were you, I would tell him before she does.”

Stephen stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded. “He’s going to hate me.”

“Not hate.” Connor said, though he was far from sure. “It was eight years ago. Maybe- maybe it wont be so bad.”

Stephen shot him a disbelieving look, then groaned and leaned back against the couch, his entire side pressing against Connor’s. “So, how are things going with Abby?”

Connor rolled his eyes. “There is nothing with me and Abby. Anyway, shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Stephen sat up sharply. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you asked her to have dinner with you.” Connor said, glancing around the flat. “And I don’t see Allison anywhere around.”

“I don’t- I was dying, Connor.”

“Yeah, but you said you needed to let her know before you died.”

Stephen stared at him with shocked eyes. “Do you listen in on all our conversations?”

Connor blushed brightly. “I was just…there at the right time.”

“Or the wrong one.” Stephen muttered, once again placing a hand over his eyes. “I don’t have feelings for Abby, Connor. I’m not moving in on your girl.”

“But I don’t have feelings for her either!” Connor protested, sitting up and waving his hands around frantically. “I don’t have feelings for any girl!”

Stephen turned to him sharply, eyes narrowed in concentration. “In any girl? Connor…are you gay?”

Connor swallowed hard. “I need to go.”

“Connor-“

“I’ll see you later.” Connor said, cutting him off quickly and moving toward the door. “And Stephen- tell Cutter the truth.”


End file.
